AfterQuake
by Pro Roman 'Stefano-san
Summary: Earthquake has invade Shige and killing people on there, with that, the Ho-kago Tea Time must fight throught earthquake that killing their family, are they will survive?
1. Only way before Disaster

**A/N: Many apocalypse movie like "Dante's Peak" and "2012" give me an idea of FanFiction that called "AfterQuake", is telling about Yui and her Friend have fight through earthquake that invade their town, because it's category Apocalypse, there should be a character die in earthquake, so let's star.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: K-On! Owned by Kakifly, and this story may be inspirited by lot of Apocalypse movie (not zombie movie, but kind of earthquake movie).**

* * *

**Episode 1**

Only way before Disaster

* * *

**Japan Geology center, Tokyo**

**11:20 PM after Earthquake.**

This is a beautiful day after earthquake invade Tokyo, but none of them die and the Tokyo still like not anything destroyed except only creating a little car crash that being Tokyo safe from earthquake.

In Japan Geology center, everything look all right, people still working and the building is still standing, only Trash Can fall everywhere making Janitor work hard to clean the floor.

"Hey, check it out, I notice that Earthquake are going to invade Shiga prefecture, but we don't have any number to that city" said Earthquake expert called Tokisama Kudo.

"Hmm…., that right, we don't have any number to alert that town, we hope everything in there safe." Replied the boss.

"So, we hope so, but I have to check what power of this earthquake is" Kudo start looking at how power earthquake is to destroy Shiga tomorrow, when he finally got the answer, he told to his boss.

"Boss, the power of this earthquake that predicated is 9.8 scale" Kudo said quickly, "That a lot of people would die in there" replied the boss.

**Sakuragoaka Highschool, Shige Prefecture.**

**11:29 PM before Impact**

The bell said to be a go home, Yui and her friend has come to their Music club room and talking about their true nightmare.

"So, when I going to sleep, the land is pulsing and force me to sleep at 12" said Ritsu, "But me is very worst, when I fell asleep, the land pulsing very hardly and destroy drawing room" said Mio.

"So well, I seen many student been late and absent cause by land pulsing, when on the way to school, I saw many shop had been closed for a while" said Yui, "So in this school, there only few student that not absent, while the other absent" said Mio, "Ok, by the way, let's get practice" said Ritsu.

"Hai!"

After pratice.

Yui seen walking along the street, "_I hope tomorrow land not pulsing again" _thought Yui, then she saw a group of people looking something at the street, when she reached it, she saw a cracked land that cutting the street, it's have connection to pulsing land that Yui fell it yesterday, a lot of people been confused what is that, but someone fear that it's going to be an Earthquake, with that, Yui asked one of people that fear to be an Earthquake.

"Uh, what's wrong" ask Yui, "It's going to be an Earthquake, it's going to destroy the town, it's going to kill us!" replied the man, _"Earthquake?, I thought it was invade Tokyo last week but none of them die and still like before, I would say this is a fiction, but this cracked land may have been connection to land pulsing"_ Yui thought, "Uhh.., you should stay calm" she said, "ok" replied the man, then she hurrid to home.

"I'm home" Yui called out, "Oneechan, there a problem in the garden!" replied Ui, "Really, let's me see" then they went to garden to see what happened, the garden has been completely cracked and bended, make what man said that it's to be an Earthquake is true.

"Dad and Mom will come home lately. Road to Shiga been blocked and flight is closed, so may been they will stay in Tokyo all day" Ui said, this be a question, is true that Earthquake going to destroy Shige?, or has connection of these two cracked land?.

"Uhh.., let's watch the news" Yui said, then they turning the TV talking about the news.

"_We check out that predicated that Earthquake going to destroy Shiga Prefecture from today, as seen there cracked that cutting the street in Toyosato. Many people worried that would be an Earthquake and Japan Urban SAR been sent to Shiga if very badly and two scientist of Japan Geology Center send to Toyosato to investigate if going to Earthquake that destroy Shiga Prefecture"_

**Japan Geology center, Tokyo**

**15:00 AM after impact**

Kudo see photo sample of cracked land that cutting the road of Toyosato.

"If going to Earthquake that destroy Toyosato, mean Shiga Prefecture will destroyed by an Earthquake, so mean is going to destroy that prefecture" he said, _"If going to destroy Shiga, I must go to Toyosato for check it out that cracked for Magma sample" _though him_._

"Uhh , I have go to Toyosato for Magma sample that going to destroy Shiga Prefecture, before is going to very badly" Kudo said quickly, then he went to office and enter his silver 2015 Honda Accord to Toyosato.

"_This is very badly, I must hurry to that town before Earthquake to get a sample"_

After 1 day passed throught Highway, he finally reached Toyosato and check out that cracked.

"Umm.. this is going to be bad" he said as he saw a magma on there.

* * *

**A/N: So well, this is my first apocalypse movie, and is inspirate by movie like "Dante's Peak" and "2012" that taking about Earthquake and Volcanoes that killing million of people, and also because K-On! Fanfiction that most of Apocalypse are Zombie instead Earthquake and Volcanoes, so see you in next chapter**

* * *

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	2. 98 Scale

**a/n: Many thing we had is not just a time, now there many their family die in earthquake that mostly wipeout Shiga Prefecture, so let's start.**

* * *

Episode 2

**9.8 Scale**

* * *

As sun begun to rise, Kudo tied a rock with rope and trow it into Magma, then he pulled back and the rock turned into Lava like rock make he got a sample of Magma, then he pulled out his iPad and shot the rock that he trow into Magma and send it to Japan Geology center through photo of Magma sample that he shot..

"Good job, we can examined that Magma sample through your photo sample of that Magma sample", "You're welcome, I would come back fast as soon as I can" replied Kudo.

Meanwhile.

Everyone want go home because worried that land would pulsing again make their studies disturbed so all school time set to free for everyone.

"My house very uncomfortable for me again, i found the cracked on my door room although it replaced the old door a week ago" said Mio, "The land always pulsing, are the mayor of this town is crazy?" said Ritsu, "I though it's not the mayor, I would say from mother nature, but I try called Police, they said they busy handle with other people for same problem we have" said Mugi.

For a minute, Sawako came into with frustrated face.

"Girls, you all have heard this radio" she turn out the radio, the broadcast was clear and the man giving the speech with fear and nervous voice with people screaming and collapse building as the background sound.

"_the land become pulsing hardly and many people scream there, citizen have stay alert of this earthquake or it's going to kill you, one of Japan Geology center Earthquake expert said the scale of this earthquake is 9.8, which mean covered as deadly earthquake, the road has completely soaked and eating many citizen and building one by one. I repeat!, go to save zone!. I repeat!, go to save zone right now!"_

As girl listening to broadcast, Mio fell digly and pulled out her phone to dial her family to make sure they safe.

"Mio-chan?, what are you doing" confused Sawako, "I need call my family to get out from their house." Replied Mio, then the land begun pulsing hardly and the emergency bell lit.

"Oh god!, everyone!, stay calm and get out from school now!," command Sawako to them, then they heard student and teacher screaming, electricity begun destroyed, and the land pulsing very-very so hardly make building no longer stable again this earthquake, then they go downstair, then they saw student and teacher running to exit and some student and teacher struck down by debris.

"Wait!, we need to save Azu-nyan, Ui-chan, and Jun!, they in trouble" said Yui, "It's allright, they already out there" replied Sawako.

Meanwhile.

Kudo began feel land pulsing, and people starting screaming and the car crash each other.

"Shit!, this is not good!" he said, then he hurried enter his Accord, then he start the engine and slamming the accelerator pedal and move away from that area.

He saw people more screaming and the building begin to collapsed, car crashing each other and onto the building or the debris, and a huge fire flaming the building one by one. Then he pull out and calling the boss.

"Boss, the earthquake has begun, call SAR to help people in this town!, now!", "Ok, wait fo the minute."

**Japan Geology center, Tokyo.**

**7:00 AM after Earthquake.**

The boss take a SAR phone note and dial them.

"This is Japan Urban SAR, what you want?", "I need you dispatched all unit you have to Shiga!, now!", "Ok, Urban SAR reinforcement unit will arrived at Shiga E.T.A 30 minutes", "Good" he closed the phone and hurried to computer to check out.

"Oh My…." He saw that all city and town are impacted and Otsu and Echi district had been wipe out.

**Toyosato, Shiga Prefecture.**

**7:20 AM Impact on the way.**

He drift to alley and turn left to little safety road and horn many time to prevent from crashing into pedestrian running everywhere, but the land pulsing hardly and cracked of land begun bigger, many people screaming and more building collapsed.

Then the land cracked and bumped his Accord make he lost the control and end up crashes into white sedan and killing him, and his Accord explode violently.

Meanwhile.

"Get into my car!, now!" Sawako force everyone to enter her car, but due her car is small, letting Mugi, Mio, Ritsu, and Jun find another car.

"Shit!, we need find another car!" said Ritsu, then Sawako saw black 2012 Toyota Fortuner parked front of her car.

"Use that Fortuner" command Sawako to Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and Jun, "ok" said them, then they ran to that Fortuner, luckily the door wasn't locked so they can open the door with Ritsu in driver seat. The land pulsing hardly and the bounch of alarm car heard.

She ripping the dashboard and finally she saw three wires which is Red, Yellow, and Blue.

"What I cut?" said Ritsu, the land pulsing so hard and they could heard building rumbled, "The Blue Wire!, THE BLUE WIRE!" Mio said in fear, Ritsu cut the blue whire and the car turned on with loud V8 sound, and Sawako Car leaving in speed and jump out from the building.

"JUST JUMP OUT OUT THIS BUILDING! NOW!" Jun said quickly and loudly, Ritsu slammed her feet to accelerator pedal and the Fortuner drive and jumped out of the building and landed and saw Sawako's car still allright and follow her car to escape from Toyosato.

Yui saw the Sakuragoaka Highschool has been collapse into pieces, student &amp; citizen running in fear, and death has come to them make she fell into tears.

Meanwhile, in Fortuner drove by Ritsu.

Ritsu seen focused on driving, she thought what a connection why Earthquake killing everyone, then she got a idea.

"Have you ever watching 2012 and Dante's Peak?", "I never heard that movie" Mugi said softly, "I heard that film, but wait…, that movie scared us with…catastrophe" Replied Mio, Ritsu nodded.

"Catastrophe?, is really the catastrophe?" Jun said.

"The logical is has connect to this chaos, but wait…. MY FAMILY STILL IN MY HOUSE!" said Ritsu, "Oh god, what we should to do?" asked Jun, "Let me call Satoshi, I hope he still fine, and Mio, handle this steering" answer Ritsu, "Ok" Mio quickly grab the steering wheel and change position which Mio is now a driver, then Ritsu pulling out her own phone and call Satoshi.

"_Nee-chan?"_

"Satoshi!, oh thanks god.., is everything ok?"

"_No, is not, the land pulsing so hardly and destroy the House, People screaming and running everywhere"_ Ritsu felt blood drain and she could heard people screaming, house collapse, and big fire flaming house one-by-one, "Ok, where Mom and Dad?".

"_They are die, trapped in house"_ she heard a car coming to hit him.

"_NEE-CHAN!, Car coming to hit me!, Nee-chan!, HEL-"_

Ritsu felt her heart stop when she heard car crash her brother and that car explode violently and the phone cut out because one of person inadvertent stepping his phone.

"Satoshi!, Satoshi!" Ritsu screamed frantically even she though was going on, "What about your brother?" ask Jun, "Hit by car" replied Ritsu, "This is really catastrophe!, our family maybe not alive, die maybe trapped or hit by car" said Mugi, "Ok, I have follow sensei's car to escape from this town!" Mio said quickly as she hold the steering wheel tightly and stepping on the accelerator pedal.

As Sawako and Mio car finally reached exit the town, they stopped in front of Evacuation Zone and get out from the car.

Yui seen still crying after lost her house and guitar.

"It's ok, Yui-chan, this is must be happened, don't cry" Mugi said softly to Yui, "O..k" answer Yui in sad, "Mom and Dad will here soon" said Ui. Then one of Urban SAR member bring her to Psychiatric to eliminating her Trauma of earthquake.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the next chapter is the Adventure of Yui and her friend to find their family that trapped in somewhere with help of Urban SAR, sadly, Kudo die, so letting Yui will be a main character of this, so see you in next chapter.**

* * *

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
